


Welcome To The Hellmouth

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: Spooky Week 2018 [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Coming Out, First Kiss, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Phil had a crush on Dan's sister, who's always sneaking out at night. When the pair discover what she's sneaking out to do, they uncover more secrets than they expected.





	Welcome To The Hellmouth

It wasn’t unusual for them to lie down on Dan’s carpeted floor looking up at the ceiling fan, not talking but just being together. Sometimes they played video games together, and sometimes they watched tv. Sometimes Phil just sat there staring at Dan when he knew he wasn’t looking. He spent many a night thinking about what it meant for him to be staring so intently at Dan, liking all the little things about him, smiling at all his jokes. He wrote it off as, he’s just a lot like his older sister.

“Just on time. Mum and Dad are asleep and out the window she goes.” Dan huffed, smacking his fist off the floor, making a muffled thud in the carpet.

“Where does she even go?” Phil asked, propping himself up on his elbow to look over at Dan. he smiled down at him while his eyes were closed, taking the chance while he could.

Dan sat up all too quickly, looking at Phil, his face way too close. “I literally have no clue Phil. She’s eighteen now so like I guess she would get away with it if she asked beforehand but the thing is she isn’t asking, she’s sneaking out so it must be something… bad or weird.”

“Like a cult or something? Maybe she’s in a drug runners club? Oh! Maybe she’s secretly in the FBI!” Phil rambled out, like he normally did.

Dan sighed and looked at him with an eyebrow raised, “Phil, I love how your brain works but do you really think  _ my _ sister Buffy would be in a cult?”

“I mean, no.” Phil said, laying back down to look up at the ceiling again. “but she’s been really quiet since she turned sixteen, when she started the sneaking out, she doesn’t talk to us about anything and her and willow and Xander are always just in the library all day and all afternoon with like no library clubs running, I would know cause I want a library club.”

“We could always follow her tomorrow.” Dan suggested.

Phil laughed and reached his arm out to smack Dan’s arm. “And what? Climb out of your window and walk down the street right behind her?”   

“We’ll spend tomorrow at yours cause you’re at the end of the street, and that way we can see which way she’s going. We can wait behind your oak tree and then just hide in the shadows as we follow her.” Dan said, as if he’d planned it already.

Phil sat back up, looking at Dan with a small smile. He loved his plans and the dumb shit he made them do in the past. All the parties and drunken nights, wandering the city at night and almost falling in a fire while dancing so hard at reading festival. He was always in for a plan with Dan.

“Let me guess, we’ll wear all black and have code names?” he asked.

Dan smiled back, “Oh you know it Black Raven.”

“Listen,” he said, trying to sound stern but it was overtaken by the smile on his face and the love in his voice. “just cause that’s the name of my hair dye doesn’t mean it’s who I am.”

Dan shook his head and stood up, reaching a hand out to pull Phil up with him. “Come on Black Raven we need to sleep before the mission tomorrow.”

They crawled into Dan’s bed, a tradition they’d had since they were 4 and had their first sleepover. Only thing that’s changed since then is that the bed was getting smaller as they we’re getting older. Dan still took the outside while Phil was up against the wall. He never judged Dan for snuggling his bear he’d had since he was little, and he really didn’t mind when it was neglected half way through the night and replaced with Phil.

He didn’t mind waking up to Dan cuddled into him, he didn’t mind the morning breath when he whispered good morning and stayed cuddled into him. Anything Dan did while around Phil was a blessing to his life because it meant Dan liked being around him just as much as he liked being around Dan.

When they woke up, Dan packed a bag full of black clothes knowing that Phil’s going to have to borrow some like he always does. Dan kissed his mum on the way out the door and they walked down to Phil’s house. 2 blocks over, at the end of the cul de sac where they could see the main road and where they could follow Buffy anywhere.

“Hey mum?” Phil called as they entered the house and took their shoes off.

“Yes child I’m in the kitchen.” she called back.

“Two things,” Phil started, sitting down at the breakfast bar, “one, can Dan spend the night and two may we go to a party tonight _please_?” he asked politely like the golden child he was.

“Dan’s always welcome here and he knows that,” she said, looking over at him in the doorway. “but where is and when will you be home?”

“It’s at Pete's down the road by the book store, and would it be possible to stay out till three?”

“Two is the best I can offer.” she said back quickly.

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” Phil said sticking his hand out to shake hers.

“Good. now take some cookies for you and Dan and go have some fun before your grand adventure tonight.” She said with a smile, Phil could always count on his mum to be chipper as all hell.

“Oh an adventure it will be.” Dan said with a wink towards Phil.

He smiled shyly, trying to fight a blush off his face while he grabbed some cookies and darted back up to his room with Dan following shortly behind him. He hated that he let himself become a mess when Dan was even remotely flirtatious around him. He put the cookies on his dressed and proceeded to face plant onto his bed.

“You okay dork?” Dan asked once he reached the room.

Phil stayed face planted in his mattress, throwing up a thumb to let him know he was fine. “Sit up come on, let’s watch some Sabrina The Teenage Witch, I know you have a thing for powerful blonds.”

He sighed and got up. He couldn’t get the words 'yeah and boys with curly brown hair and dimples you could swim in,' out of his head. Looking at just that didn’t help either.

They sat in silence and watched the show, Dan sat on his phone for a bit while Phil payed more attention to Dan from the corner of his eye than the show itself. He knew he was bi, he couldn’t not think about it when the boy and the girl he liked most in the world were his friends and people he literally saw every day. He stopped kidding himself a while ago and just accepted it. But it was still his secret.

“Do you think my sister is sneaking off to be with some random dude at night? Am I going to walk in on my sister going to pound town with a rando tonight?” Dan asked, putting his phone in his lap and looking at Phil.

“God I hope not.” He replied, looking horrified.

Dan raised his eyebrow at him, “Is it cause you’ve got a mad crush on my sister or cause you don’t want to see that either?” He asked.

“She’s pretty, but I think I like someone else more now.” Phil said with a small smile on his face.

Dan’s cheeky smile went away, he looked genuinely sad. “Why haven’t you told me?”

“I’m not ready to tell you yet.”

“Trade a secret for a secret?” He asked, putting his pinky out, something they normally did when making an agreement so the other couldn’t back out.

Phil took his pink and twined it in with Dan’s. “Fine but you first.”

He took a deep breath, but his lip and closed his eyes. It was as if he was working the secret out from the pits of his stomach. “I’m gay.”

“Me too.” Phil replied almost too fast.

Dan turned to look at him faster than he ever had before, “Seriously?” He asked.

“I’m going with bisexual right now cause I do like girls still.” Phil confessed.

“But you like a boy right now?”

He nodded, swallowing all the saliva in his mouth but it still felt incredibly dry from fear.

“Are you going to tell me who?”

He shook his head, “not yet.”

“Okay. Cool that’s fine but I’ll be here when you want to tell me.” Dan said softly, sticking his arms out for a hug.

He was always so warm and soft. Phil could get lost in his hugs for hours if he was allowed. Suddenly, still holding onto him, Dan leaned back into the pillows and took Phil with him. Holding him there, Phil was half on top of him with his arms around Dan’s middle. He felt Dan rubbing his back with his thumb. He was beyond content.

  
They dressed in all black. They looked like idiots in Phil's mind but to Dan he thought they looked amazing. “Please tell me you’re not robbing a bank tonight boys.” They heard Phil’s father yell from the living room and they entered the front room. 

“No it’s a costume party, we’re going as shadows cause we’re unoriginal.” Dan said, lying like it was his day job.

“That’s actually a cute idea.” Phil's mum said.

“We’re going now, I have a key and we’ll be back at two.” Phil said with a smile, he hated lying but it’s what had to be done.

“Okay have fun, no alcohol and if you choose to not listen and you’re sick everywhere you’re cleaning it and the rest of the house while hungover like we made Martyn do.” She warned. Phil would never forget that morning.

“Yes mum I know. Don’t wait up.” He called as they left.

It was just after 11, they went and stood against the tree at the edge of Phil’s lot. It was a full moon that night and that meant that everything was covered in a light glow of blue. Phil couldn’t take his eyes off of how the light shown down on Dans curls as he peaked around the tree.

“There she is. And Xander is with her.” Dan whispered.

Phil peaked his head around, there she was. Her blond locks bouncing as she walked, she looked amazing. He studied her body. She was in all black as well, and she was holding a long sharp piece of wood.

“What the fuck!” Dan yelled as he was grabbed and sent plying out into the road.

“DAN!” Phil yelled, seeing a man straddle him while Dan tried to fight him off.

Phil ran over to him, but Buffy was already there, kicking the beast off him. He was sent flying backwards, he got up and charged her. His face was horrific, all wrinkled and gross. He hissed at her, and that’s when Phil noticed the fangs.

He pulled Dan up from the ground, holding him while they watched Buffy kick the shit out of the man. “You okay.” He whispered in Dan’s ear while they watched.

“Been better.” He replied, holding Phils hand tighter and wrapping his other arm around his waist.

Buffy was somehow good at martial arts, she kicked the dude down the the ground many times and he kept getting back up will she stabbed him in the heart with the stick. They both yelped, watching Dan’s sister stab someone but before they could react he turned to dust.

“What the fuck was that?” Dan yelled at her.

“A vampire.” She said, flinging her hair over her shoulder, “What the fuck is this?” She asked back, mimicking back and gesturing at him holding Phil’s hand.  

“Not your business.” Dan said, holding Phil’s hand even more tight.

“Well, then you don’t need to know my business either, _brother_.”

“Fine, I like boys but Phil’s also my friend.” He spat out. “Now spill.”

“I’m the vampire slayer for Manchester.” She said with confidence. “And I’m proud of you Dan.” She smiled.

“Thanks.” He smiled back.

“Can we go now?” Phil asked, really wanting to go home and hold a safe Dan and maybe tell him a secret.

“Let’s. See you at home sis, be careful.”

“Always am.” She said, walking away, spike in hand like the badass she was.

They walked back inside as Phil’s parents were getting ready for bed, “home so soon?” Kath asked. Looking down at Phil still holding Dan’s hand, but he didn’t flinch.

“Someone was doing drugs and were not about that so we came home.” Dan said softly.

Kath reaches out to give Phil a hug, “that’s my boy.” She said, then she kissed Dan’s head, “you two are too good. Have a goodnight.”

She disappeared back into her room, Phil tugged Dan among down the long hall and back to his own. He closed the door and went to speak, but he was cut off.

Suddenly Dan’s mouth was on his. Phil’s eyes closed on contact and his hands went to wrap around Dan’s waist. His bottom lip fit perfectly in between Phil’s. Like they were meant to be there.

He pulled away, and they just looked at each other in awe. “I have a crush on you.” Phil whispered.

“Good cause I have one on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes the title is a buffy reference and if you got it you're now my best friend.


End file.
